


Can't Shake Him Off

by SimmeringSun



Series: Siblings of Light [4]
Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Dr. Light's A+ Parenting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roll is the best sister, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: In the midst of a familiar battlefield, Mega Man does not hold back his punches no matter how hard Rock screams





	Can't Shake Him Off

It was a familiar scene. One that he never wished to relive again. Yet there he was, in the midst of a battlefield, the Breakman staring at him with his single unblinking digital eye.

“No, no, no.”, Rock thought. He tried to back away, but his body wouldn’t listen to him. His feet stayed firmly gripped in the dirt beneath his boots.

“Mega Man.”, The Breakman...no, Blues, called out to him. “Come forth and fight me.”

And instead of stopping and trying to break through to his brother like in the past, Rock felt his feet move. He lifted his blaster up, and he fought. His brother looked surprised for a second, but he snapped out of it and lifted his shield.

They fought, and Rock did not say a word despite how much he wanted to. He told himself to stop the senseless fighting, but he was still dodging and clawing at the other. Blues was a good fighter, he was a great fighter, but Mega Man got to him in the end.

His brother lifted his blaster in defense, but Mega Man quickly stepped to the side and used Hard Knuckle. He released the flying weapon right next to Blues’ face, and Blues barely has any time to think before the weapon collides with his head. There’s a sickening crack that sounds through the air, and Mega Man seems to relish in it. Rock just wanted to scream.

Blues staggered back, his helmet screen glitching. Mega Man saw his chance, and with a grin he pushed Blues down. Blues was convulsing under his grip. Sparks spray out of him with each movement he makes.

“Mega Man..”, Blues said, but he did not stop. He punched straight towards the screen, and that glitching unblinking eye turned into two bright green eyes that looked at him with fear.

“Mega Man, stop.”

But he doesn’t stop, oh no. He continues to rain punches down, and Blues tries to push him off, but ends up curling into a ball in the end. 

“Mega Man, I was never going to kill you.”, Blues says in earnest, but Mega Man doesn’t care. Rock tries to still his hands but they keep moving, and moving, and punching. The broken glass from Blues’ screen sticks into his skin and his eyes, and Blues screams.

He manages to push Mega Man off, and on shaky legs he stands with his shield in front of him. He makes a move to teleport away, but Mega Man is not done. He clutches onto the arm of his broken brother. Blues takes a swing with his limited vision, and Mega Man avoids it easily.

Mega Man looks into Blues’ eyes, and with a smile he lifts his blaster up to Blues’ face. There’s a whirring, a light, and a scream.

Rock screams as he sits up from his recharger. He gasps in deep breaths as his systems whir and alert him of a nonexistent danger. He’s trembling and clawing at his blankets as he rapidly looks around. None of his sensory receptors were focusing.

“-ock, please look at me!”, A voice comes into focus. He looks up and processes the image of his sister with a frightened look on her face. “You were having a bad dream! Are you ok?”

“Blues..Blues..”, Rock chokes out. He looks at the window, and when he sees that it’s closed his core plummets. “I have to see Blues!”

“Blues just visited yesterday. You know that he only comes once a week.”, Roll says as she rubs her brother’s back. Rock flinches away from the touch, and Roll puts her hand back to her side.

“I killed him Roll! I killed him!”, Rock sobs out as he curls into himself.

“No.”, Roll says. “No, you didn’t. You guys fought, and you chose not to kill him remember? You guys are ok now.”

“Roll, I killed him! I killed him!”, Rock continues to say. He was trembling, and tears were falling out of his eyes. He couldn’t really see or hear anything but the scene of his brother dying from his hands. From Mega Man’s hands.

Roll has seen her brother like this before, but she never seen him this bad. She is at a loss of what to do. He reacted badly to her touching him, so she doesn’t do it again. She looks around, and her mind whirs when she sees the papers still fluttering on the desk across the room. She rushes over and picks up the papers before she goes back to her brother.

“Hey Rock..it’s me Roll.”, Roll says softly. Rock seems to respond to the sound of his own name. “You’re here now in our bedroom, and you’re safe. Blues is safe too.”

“No, no. He’s dead, he’s dead.”, Rock says shakily.

“No, he’s safe. He just came yesterday remember? He drew a picture of us.”, Roll says as she holds up the picture. Her brother’s trembling seems to gradually settle down, but he still has his head on his knees. “Hey Rock, can you please look up for me?”

Rock hesitantly lifts his head, and his watery eyes meet the picture.

“Blues drew it yesterday while we were drawing together remember? You drew a rocketship, I drew a cat, and look”, Roll says as she points to the paper. “Blues drew all of us.”

Blues was a pretty good artist compared to the other two. He got so excited when the two siblings pulled out their crayola markers and crayons. 

“I only have a red crayon.”, He said as he looked at all the colors. He drew the three of them together, a smile on all of their faces. He even drew himself with his helmet off. They had marveled over the picture, and Rock and Roll promised to keep it forever. When he left, they had insisted that he take some crayons and paper with him, but he looked embarrassed and guilty. After all their fussing, Blues hesitantly took a blue crayon and some paper.

“He drew us, and he took the blue crayon. See?”, Roll says as she grabbed the twenty-four pack of crayons. She pointed to the space where a crayon was missing. 

“Y-Yeah..”, Rock says as he looks. His mind slowly processes the information. He breaths a shaky sigh out and his trembling stops. He looks at Roll, and breaks down crying. “I’m so sorry Roll. I’m so messed up!”

“No, you’re not messed up Rock.”, Roll quickly says as she pulls her brother into a hug. “You’re just scared..I know you don’t like fighting.”

“I just want to be normal again. I want to not feel like a monster anymore.”, Rock says and Roll shakes her head.

“You’re not a monster Rock. You were just protecting us. You were protecting yourself.”, Roll says softly. “But, I think you shouldn’t have to fight anymore.”

“Dr. Light said that this is just a glitch in my system. He said I would get over it the more I fight, but I don’t want to fight anymore Roll.”, Rock says as he clings onto his sister tightly.

“You won’t have to Rock.”, Roll says quietly. “You won’t ever have to fight like that again.”

They both knew that was a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed in the Archie Comics that Rock tries to seperate his civillian life from his fighting life. (Like the scene where he doesn't respond to Roll when she calls him Rock.) It's been on my mind a lot


End file.
